


Filthy Little Fucktoy

by ausfil



Category: Westlife
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bruises, Caning, Cock Slapping, Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Control, Deepthroating, Dom Kian, Dom Mark, Dom Nicky, Dom/dom/dom/sub, Dom/sub, Dominance, Face Slapping, Face cum shot, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fucktoy Shane, Gangbang, Gay Sex, M/M, Masochism, Objectification, Oral Sex, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Strapping, Sub Shane, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausfil/pseuds/ausfil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane is the band's fucktoy and the other three love abusing him.</p><p> </p><p>Basically, a really smutty fic of BDSM and gangbang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Little Fucktoy

“I still have some energy to spare.” Nicky said, driving back to their rented house in London. Simon was nice enough to do that for them while they were there to record the new album. It was a one of those rare houses that had a basement. They begged for it, not telling him why but Simon got it anyway.

Mark and Kian made sounds of agreement and all three pairs of eyes turned to Shane.

“I… I’m actually kind of tired. And we have another recording session tomorrow, lads.” Shane lowered his gaze and stared at his hands.

“So? That’s not an excuse. Besides, when was it ever up to you?” Kian smirked and the rest did too.

Shane also found himself smiling a bit, picturing all the things that will be done to him. Who was he kidding? He was never tired for this.

***

The four of them stepped down to the basement and the light was turned on. The first thing that Shane noticed was a rope hanging from the pipes on the ceiling, a noose tied to the end of it. It made his throat dry.

“Strip.”

And he did. In the matter of seconds.

Mark’s possessive hand started running through his body as the two blondes undressed.

“Excited?” He spoke in a gentle tone, squeezing Shane’s nipples.

Shane let out a little moan. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Mark squeezed harder and smirked when he heard the shorter lad gasp.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy. Hands up.”

Shane lifted his hands and Kian climbed up on a step ladder, tying the brunette’s wrists above his head with the rope from the ceiling. Every aspect of his naked body on full display. Perfect. The other three, with satisfied smiles on their faces, peeled off their own clothes and Nicky paced over to the wall hooks, scanning through each implement.

“Lads, what do you want?” Nicky asked, grabbing a cane for himself.

“Strap. Leather.” Mark answered in the midst of closing a hand around Shane’s half-hard cock.

“I don’t need anything.” Kian smirked and walked around to the back of the brunette, kneeling down and parting the ass cheeks wide. Without hesitation, he dove in between the crack, flicking out his tongue and licking the pink hole.

“Oh, god.” Shane mumbled, arching his body up which made his cock thrust into Mark’s grip. The hand tightened. Stroked faster. And from behind, Kian’s tongue shoved deeper into his tight hole. Shane failed to hold back the loud moans.

Nicky handed Mark the strap before slapping the sub across his face. “Shut the fuck up. Do we need to gag you?”

Shane shook his head. “No, Sir.” He managed to say through his heavy breath and despite the sting on his cheek.

The older blonde smirked and moved Mark’s hand away from the cock that was hard by then, tightening his grip on the cane. He used it to whack the cock a couple times; a couple on the head, couple on the shaft and finally, the balls. Shane winced with every smack and bit down on his lips but tried his best not to move, reminding himself that Kian would hate it if he did when the lad had his tongue in his behind.

“Hey, don’t hog it.” Mark tapped Kian’s shoulder and the blonde pulled his head back, reluctantly standing up.

“Fine. Arse is all yours.” Kian licked his lips and walked around to Shane’s front which was still being beaten by Nicky’s cane. He scanned the naked, flinching body up and down and smirked, finding that the nipples were his to take now. He smirked, first just licking the salty skin, and then swallowing it with his mouth, sucking it until it was raw.

“Alright, lads, move for a sec.” Mark called and the two other boys stepped back, their hands moving towards their own cocks. Shane turned his head back, a little confused, and caught the mischievous grin passing through Mark’s lips. His chest slightly tightened at that; a sense of fear and excitement coexisting. “Face forward.” The younger boy ordered with a firm voice and Shane obeyed, matching eyes with Nicky who was standing in front of him. The naughty grin on his face too.

Shane lowered his gaze. The muscles in his body tensed at the long pause until Mark whipped down on Shane’s ass with the leather strap in his hand.

“Ah, fuck!” Shane yelled at the sudden beating, at the immense stinging pain. The restraint on his wrists tightened as he pulled the rope hanging from the pipes while squirming.

“This is just the start. Hurting already? You should know better. You better keep quiet.”

Mark growled in the submissive’s ear before lifting the strap up again, striking the bottom and thighs even harder. Along every hit came an involuntary erotic whimper from Shane — his voice cracking here and there, making him appear weaker and sexier. At these noises, the three dominants stroked their own twitchy cocks as their eyes focused on Shane who was now showing tears in his eyes that reflected the pain he was under with the countless number of hits.

“Damn, Feehily, having all the fun on your own?” Nicky chuckled and paced around, rubbing Shane’s coloured ass and landing a couple of slaps with his own hand. Mark stepped back, sitting himself down on a bench to rest his tired arm. “Mind if I go first, lads?” Nicky asked the two younger boys, not Shane. Of course, not the sex toy. He had no fucking power in this room.

“I had him yesterday. You can go. Not looking for a fuck today.” Kian casually answered, dragged the ladder in front of Shane and stepped up on it, placing his bum down on another step right in front of Shane’s face. “Suck.” He commanded.

The brunette started off sucking just the tip and then leaned forward to swallow the length bit by bit, knowing the exact likes of Kian.

Nicky used this chance to roll a condom onto his erection and covered it in lube before filling up the boy with his cock. Shane whimpered and tensed his muscles. Receiving no prep, the stretch was excruciating. But this only earned him a fierce slap on the thighs.

“Stay still. Just fucking take it.”

Nicky gave Shane a little time to adjust before thrusting in and out, gradually speeding up. Shane let out cries in the flash-flood of pleasure and pain that came with all his holes being filled up.

The vibration upon Shane’s lips from the moans had an effect on the sensitive skin of Kian’s cock, making him groan in content and tangle fingers in Shane’s crunchy brown locks. The younger blonde lifted his hips a little and yanked Shane’s head closer, forcing him to deepthroat. At the sudden force, Shane started to gag, finding it difficult to breathe. Especially with Nicky pounding into him so fucking hard. And through the corner of his eyes, he could see Mark getting up and browsing through the wall hooks again.

Kian didn’t let go until a few more seconds, snickering at Shane whose face was red from the lack of air. “I thought I trained you to be a good little sucker. Didn’t I?”

Shane didn’t have the strength to give a proper answer. The constant burning pain on his anus was too much to voice words. “Ah… oh god…!” was all he could manage.

“I think you need to be punished more. Don’t even fucking answer me, huh?” Kian grabbed onto Shane’s hair, yanking him back and making him whimper. “Marky, bring me something.”

Mark picked a riding crop from the wall and tossed it to Kian. “Good enough?”

“Yeah.” Kian caught it and grabbed hold of the handle, rubbing it on Shane’s sweaty face. “Beg Nicky to go harder. Go on.”

“Please, Nicky… Harder… Sir. Please. Ah, fuck…” Shane panted through his hitching breath.

Nicky tittered, tightening his grip on Shane’s lean waist and violently hammering into the abused ass with more force than before. He smacked the red butt cheeks — that was beginning to show purple from Mark’s brutal strapping earlier — leaving satisfying hand prints of his own. Shane arched his body up and threw his head back at this escalation, the rough pounding making him ache and scream out.

“Say that you’re a slut.” Kian smirked, shuffling to find a more comfortable position on the ladder.

“I’m a slut...” Shane puffed because of Nicky who just didn’t seem to ever run out of energy.

“You’re a fucking whore. Our filthy little fucktoy.”

“I’m a fu… fucking whore. Your filthy little… fucktoy...” Shane repeated, barely having enough breath in him to get out the words. His eyes followed the riding crop in Kian’s hand that was sliding across his nervous abdomen.

The leather tip snaked up, through his chest hair, over his Adam’s apple that bobbed as he swallowed hard, up to his face and finally slapping down on his tear-stained cheek. A light one at first. Shane winced.

“More. Please.” The sub pleaded, the eagerness displayed in his tired yet sparkling eyes.

“God, you _are_ a whore.” Kian didn’t reject. He whipped the implement down, more power with every hit, loving the painful look on Shane’s face and the red marks being left. After a couple more, Kian tossed the riding crop on the floor and matched his cock to Shane’s lips. “Let’s try again, shall we? Better do it right.”

Shane relaxed the muscles in his throat and engulfed bit by bit again until he reached the end. Kian used this chance to grab the boy’s hair and thrust his hips forward, not allowing him to move. But Shane didn’t gag this time. Little grunts here and there but Kian enjoyed it. Especially with the talented tongue swirling within.

“So I _did_ train you well. Keep going.”

Mark picked up the riding crop that Kian used from the floor and came back into the picture. He tapped Shane’s boner with it before slapping down harder, startling the boy and making him gag again with Kian down his throat. Kian dragged Shane’s head back as a favour, just until the boy could catch his breath and relax his throat, then pulled it again, his hardness tickling the tonsil.

Seeing Shane ease into it again despite Nicky’s pounding from behind, Mark wanted to see more of a desperate reaction from the boy. He dropped down on his knees and licked the tip of Shane’s cock before dipping his head underneath, taking those balls into his mouth. He heard Shane whimper and shift his hips, then another whimper because of it with every part of his vulnerable body being attached to a band mate.

Nicky’s dick in the back. Mark’s mouth on the front. Kian fucking his throat.

This was what he wanted. This helplessness. This struggle and agony. This _rapture._ Feeling like an actual sex toy. It was what all of them wanted. Because he _was_ their sex toy.

“Fuck, I need to come.” Nicky panted.

Shane’s eyelids fluttered as Nicky’s large cock smoothly slid out of him, kind of hating the empty feeling despite how much it hurt a second ago.

Nicky waddled around to the front, trying to hold it in, and climbed up on the ladder next to Kian. Kian shuffled over and watched with concentration, knowing what he wanted to do. Shane knew too as his eyes focused on Nicky’s beautiful near-orgasm face which always thrilled him. Nicky caught the excited look in Shane’s eyes and chuckled. He stroked his aching cock fast, aiming it at the boy, and before long, Nicky sprayed his juice over the side of Shane’s face with a hoarse cry.

Shane tightly shut his eyes at the sticky substance covering his face. He heard Kian’s low scoff and felt the cock in his mouth slide out for a second then come back in one harsh thrust, digging deeper, sliding past his uvula and down the esophagus. Shane gagged again but Kian didn’t care.

A couple more seconds, they remained in that position before Kian let go of Shane’s hair and gave permission for him pull his head back. Shane fought for breath, trying to cough out the irritation that lingered in the back of his throat. This got him a slap from Mark, who was still sucking on his balls, an action of command for him to stay still. Shane had no choice but to obey. He just cleared his throat and tried to remain as still as possible.

“Open.” Kian shook Shane’s face by grabbing onto his chin and like a reflex, the brunette dropped his jaw, watching Kian stroke himself to the climax. Which didn’t take long. He mainly aimed his cock to shoot into Shane’s mouth but some squirted onto his face and mixed with Nicky’s material. Nicky chuckled at that. “Don’t swallow yet,” Kian ordered and shut Shane’s mouth with his hands, “keep it in there.” The boy nodded, sealing his lips together and closing up his throat.

The two blondes hopped off the ladder whereas Mark remained on his knees, sucking the goddamn life out of those balls.

“He’s being good today.” Nicky commented while displaying a satisfied smile at Shane. “Didn’t even put a cock ring on him and he’s lasting long. We trained him well, huh?”

Kian chuckled in agreement and began to run a teasing finger along the shaft of Shane’s hardness. Hearing the boy moan with such a desperate look on his face, Kian grasped onto it and rubbed it in a slow pace.

“Okay, swallow.” Kian ordered and Shane did, feeling relieved because the come was starting to slide down his throat. “How badly do you want to come right now, boy?”

“So bad. Please… please let me. I need to. Please.” Shane beseeched.

“Well, you _have_ been good today.” Kian sped up. Shane’s cock was leaking pre-cum which Nicky volunteered to lick away. This, on top of Mark’s sucking, made Shane shudder in an ecstatic blast.

“Please, I need… right now. Please…” The brunette panted, another shudder shooting through his body with a second flick from Nicky’s tongue.

“Go.”

Mark stood up at that, licking his lips and watching Shane near his climax. It was always amusing to watch. As Kian’s hand worked faster, Shane’s face scrunched up and followed by a husky scream, he finally let go, the cum ending up on the floor. His heavy breath was starting to calm down now.

“You were a very good boy today.” Nicky spoke in a gentle voice, very different to the stern one a second ago, and stepped up the ladder again to untie the boy from the ceiling.

A low groan escaped as Shane was finally able to lower his strained arms. A slight smile took over his lips at the satisfying red marks left on his wrists.

Mark came forth and tried to wipe the dried come off of Shane’s face with his clothes. “You should go take a shower and get some sleep. We have more recording to do tomorrow.”

Shane nodded, displaying a little smile now that he was relaxed. “Yeah, you’re right.”

***

Nicky knocked on Shane’s door. “Shay? You asleep?”

“No, come in.”

Shane was in his bath robe with hair still damp, looking a lot better than a couple minutes ago.

“I brought something for you.” Nicky lifted the ice wrapped in a towel that he prepared. “Thought you might need it. Lie on your front.”

Shane smiled gratefully and did as he was told on his bed. “Thanks.”

Nicky sat beside him and pressed the towel on Shane’s butt cheeks. The boy flinched and whimpered in pain. His ass and thighs were so purple by this point. “Damn, Mark really went brutal with the strap today.”

“Yeah, well, when did he ever not? And _you_ shouldn’t be saying anything.” Shane laughed.

“Hey, I’m not as harsh as the other two.”

“You caned my dick and hammered into me.”

“…Which you enjoyed. Can’t deny it.” Nicky playfully pressed down harder and the younger boy cried out in pain. “That’s right. Stay still now.” He shifted the ice to Shane’s thighs.

“Oh, fuck…” Shane breathed, crumpling his face at the ache.

“You really did a good job tonight.” Nicky stroked Shane’s back with his other hand in a smooth, gentle motion to calm him down. “We trained you well.”

“I’ll do even better next time.” Shane sounded determined and that’s what Nicky loved about his submissive so much. That dedication and the fact that Shane enjoyed it as much as his dominants did. A grin crept up on his lips before he leaned down to kiss the back of his neck.

“You’re doing well enough, sweetie. Best sub someone could ask for.”


End file.
